Lula Jacobs
Lula Jacobs, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is one of the Clanless vampires. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Lula has straight, chestnut-brown toned hair that is styled as a sleek bob with blunt bangs. Her eyes are red all the time and she has fair skin. She wears a white long sleeve shirt under denim overalls. Personality Lula seems to be generally calm, but is annoyed when her parents are brought up. Lula is similar to human children of her age in some ways. She carries around a plush Elephant she named “Esteban”. She likes having pretend tea parties with both people and her stuffed animal. Lula can be candid and let secrets slip out easily. When you first meet she blurts out that Jax was following you around in hopes of making you a spy, prompting Jax to tell Arnold to take her to another room. While at the Shadow Den she reveals to you that Griff and Sally feel that Jax is too patient and that the clanless should strike against the council now. She then realizes that she’s said too much and uses Esteban needing a nap as an excuse to run off. In Book 2, Lula is loyal to Jax and Your Character. When Gaius's followers tried to attack her and take her by force, if you were able to distract the follower, Lula shows a cold side of her when after she killed Gaius's follower, she said "Good-bye Mr. Big Bad Guy". Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night Book 2 * Chapter 5: The Summons (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Devastation * Chapter 16: The End Book 3 * Chapter 6: The Legend * Chapter 8: The Truth (Mentioned) Relationships Parents Lula’s parents are human and her Uncle is a vampire. After she was bitten by her Uncle, it was decided that Lula should stay away from them. The clanless take care of her to keep her parents safe. Her mother emotionally disowned her; calling her a monster after she was turned and told Lula she wasn’t her baby anymore. Jax Matsuo In Book 1, Chapter 4, it seems that Jax acts as Lula’s temporary caregiver/guardian and her friend while they are at the safe house. He shows care for her and expresses affection towards her by hugging her or ruffling her hair. Its also learned he participates in her tea parties and plays card games like “Go Fish” with her. In Chapter 16, she cheers for Jax after he succeeds Adam Vega's spot in the Council. Your Character Lula is excited to meet you in Book 1, Chapter 4, hoping you will be a new friend to play with. You can choose to have a tea party and learn about her life. In Book 1, Chapter 10 if select you premium option to join Jax for dinner, you and Lula will not cross paths again. If you don’t select it, then you’ll run into Lula after looking for food. Whether or not you had a tea party with her or not in chapter 4, she’ll have some trouble remembering who you are and you’ll have to remind her that you're a friend of Jax. Lula will share with you that she’s happier in the shadow den than she was at the safe house but she doesn’t like it as much as her old home. She’ll also generously share her chocolate chip cookies with you because you seem hungry. In Book 2, Chapter 5 she is happy to see you again and encourages you to bowl with her. Griff Sanderson In Book 1, Chapter 10, while you’re eating with Lula she’ll mention that Griff and a woman named “Sally” take care of her now that she lives at the Shadow Den. She refers to them as her “new parents” or as “Uncle Griff” and “Auntie Sally” seemingly out of affection. Arnold Northman In Book 2, Chapter 5 in the premium scene if you choose to explore the Shadow Den with Adrian and Jax, it is shown she is very close to him. She refers to him as "Uncle Arnold". After Jax is made Clan leader, Arnold stated that he liked bowling when he was a kid and being a parent to Lula is the least he can do. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lula. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lula. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lula. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lula. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Lula. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. In Chapter 4, Jax stated that child vampires are tricky. They don't have self-control to feed on humans without draining them. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. As a clanless vampire, Lula runs a higher risk of turning feral at any moment. Gallery Other Looks Lula Burned.jpg|Burned by the sun Trivia * She has the same look as Camellia from the Rules of Engagement series and Cindy from Home for the Holidays. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Lula has a similar distaste for it. *As of Book 1, Chapter 5, the Bloodbound Universe now has two vampire children (the other being Marcel Lafayette). However “Vladimir” is also a child vampire but he is exclusive to premium scenes **However after Lula and Vladimir are the only known vampire children to still be alive upon Marcel's gruesome death in Book 1, Chapter 10. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Children Category:Vampires Category:Clanless Vampires